HighSchool Hell : Next Gen
by Arctic Blossoms
Summary: Aang and Toph have two kids Damen and Lena and they face life through pranks and jokes and track, but one day when Lena finds love in a jerk called Zeke who is Damen's worst enemy it leads to a fight. When they won't to eachother and Lena might lose a big race because of the stress will the the non-identical twins ever make up again? BEING REWRITTEN! :) Sorry
1. Schools

**Hey there guys Liz here and this is my rewritten chapter for 'High School Hell: The Next Generation' Lol Hope you like it there maybe a few mistakes in there though seeing as in I changed Damen's name quite a few time Lol**

**Aang: 32 1/2**  
><strong>Toph: 32<strong>  
><strong>Damen : 15<strong>  
><strong>Lena: 15<strong>  
><strong>Rocky: 12<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey there Daddy my most best and favourite father in the whole galaxy" Lena smiled lacing her voice with her sweetness and innocence<br>"You know right I love you and you love me because I'm totally awesome and your favourite kid right?" she added with sickly sweet eyes. "Whatever it is you're not getting it" Aang didn't even bother to look her way she definitely wanted something and it couldn't be money because her usual money scams involved Damen and/or  
>gambling<br>"But I didn't even ask yet!" she moaned loudly.  
>"Whatever it is you still won't get it" Aang replied Smirking triumphantly. "And that's final." he added.<br>'_Maybe there's another 's way'_ Lena thought, _'There must be'_ Not thinking like her mother and brother had it's advantages and disadvantages and this was one, she wasn't stubborn enough _'Gotta keep trying she thought'_  
>Lena was secretly trying to get her brother Damen to go to the same school as her . There was only one problem. She and Damen were way to awesome for anyone to handle. Since elementary they had been involved in schemes, scams , mysteries, pranks and way too much for me to count. They were known through out that town since kindergarten they were an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, they had to be gotten rid of, by there parents who were way more proud then they should be. Aang and Toph had to split them up. Just to annoy them they moved town, then sent Damen to some boarding school. But it seems like they had forgotten that one thing they had promised them, after three years they would be put back together again under one condition NO PRANKS no one said anything about ebilly scheming did they now?<br>When Lena had finally gotten back to Damen dearest's room she belly flopped onto his bed and sighed. He looked up from his video game.  
>"Did ya get him to say yes?"<br>"No I did not he didn't even let me ask, but if I had another way-"  
>"Don't you get it airhead?" Damen cut her off "There is no other way you gotta think straight ahead be stubborn like A rock." Damen stated firmly pausing his video game "But I can't!" she half moaned half yelled<br>"Well never mind for this one there is another way baby sis but I've got a plan." Damen replied smirking, Lena mirrored his expression and together they ebill schemed.  
>"Hey Damen could I-" Rocky their younger brother stopped dead in his tracks he saw something horrible<br>"Oh no they're smirking I hope whatever they're planning does not involve me"  
>He made a cross sign with his hands and started hissing then he screamed "Evil is on the loose in Damen's room help me! <em><strong>HELP<strong>_ ME!

* * *

><p>***10 minutes later (yeah they were that fast what do you expect? They are Toph's fraternal twin offspring)***<p>

The Bei-Fong-Kohaku family which consisted of (In no particular order) Toph, Toph,

* * *

><p>Toph, Lena, Rocky, Damen, Aang and Toph (She's just really sick so I had to do that [Sick as in awesome(Does anyone realise I'm doing BraBraBrackets?)])<p>

"Okay guys we've been thinking" Damen announced innocently with super sweet eyes.  
>"Does this answer why Rocky was hissing and screaming running round in front of your room?" Interrupted Toph with an Eyebrow raised frowning then she started laughing "Cuz it was pretty funny. What a sight he probably got it from your father!"<br>"What? _**Noo**_!?" Aang pouted crying anime waterfall style "You were always the crazy one why is it me?"  
>"Some thing you wanna say AangDad" Toph and Rocky said at the same time wearing the same expressions. Aang looked at them remembered the time the whole family ganged up on him for saying the wrong thing, his head was still sore. He shuddered and squeaked "No"  
>" Anywho please let me and Lena go to the same school" Damen started" I mean I can't stand snobby rich schools It's constantly a contest over who's wealthier then who and then they ask me I have to say: 'Yeah my grandparents own the place ' and then they go really superficial-"<br>"More superficial then they usually are " Lena interjected helpfully.  
>"-Then they ask me again they try to suck up to me so they can get in good terms with Pops. (Toph's father, Damen calls him pops). Just let me switch ."<br>Damen ranted hopefully  
>"We know you don't like snobby rich schools we only sent you<br>you there A) because it was a punishment B) we wanted to split the two of you up so you wouldn't play pranks." (Toph had matured a little but she still is the same Melon lord we know)  
>"But we could transfer you to Hanrio's High school."<br>"No I wanna go Lotus Green High!" he said firmly.  
>"Higurashi Kagome or shall I so say Kaggy goes to Hanrio's" Toph said grinning evilly.<br>"..." The words were stuck in his throat and he blushed Kagome was his old and long time Childhood crush and girlfriend even though they had broken up and he's sworn he would never date again after the Zulei incident he still had a spark of love for her, but she was seeing Inuyasha (A/N Wink wink Kagome and Inuyasha do not belong to me you know who they belong to though right? And back to Damen I don't know anything else after that cuz he zoned out I know I know he's my character and all but he's got a mind of his own)Thankfully Lena decided to decided to take over "You know what we want Mommy" Lena lisped adding puppy dog eyes and fake tears knowing it made her cute finally Toph gave in. "Whaddya think Twinkles?" Toph asked Aang "Sure it's not like any thing could go wrong"  
>"Okay but don't play any pranks"<br>"O-" Lena started "Kay" Damen finished for her "Good" Toph and Aang said grinning "Good" The Twins replied "Fine" The parents argued "Fine" Damen and Lena imitated after minutes of silence Lena asked "So were good?"  
>"Oh were are so good" Toph smirked.<br>"C'mon Lena" Damen yelled running up to his room. When they had left Toph looked to Aang and said "I taught them so good."  
>"I guess you've forgotten about me<em> sooooooooo,<em> sorry for the trophy mom!" Rocky yelled halfway up the stairs disappearing a nanosecond later.  
>"What trophy? Oh that one, WHAT!? ROCKY YOU COME BACK HERE!" Toph screamed running after Rocky. Aang just shook his head and sighed, Lena and Damien looked out the room they had hidden Rocky there but they would never tell :P.<br>The next month early in the morning, Damen overslept and Lena left with out him. She wasn't gonna wake him up. Trust her when she says he is _sooooooooo_ not a morning person, and plus she didn't want to get slapped trying to wake him up if she did she wouldn't be able to get the horrible evil nightmares from her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So Guys thanks sooo for being patient and for the people reading The Glam life I'm still updating weelll I'm working on a new chapter anyways <strong>**_soooooooooo_**** sorry.**  
><strong>Liz<strong>  
><strong>xox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Sp class what does X equ-"

The door Clicked and Damen walked in smirking (and might I add looking quite hot)

Lena just rolled her eyes.

"I see that you have cared to join us Mr Damen Please will you tell me... **WHY YOU ARE 45 MINUTES LATE AND WHY IS YOUR NOT ON THE REGISTRATION SITE!"** Mr Pakku yelled he may have been old but he had a lot of breath.

"I dunno you're the genius why don't you work it out?" Damen replied still smirking.

All the class chuckled apart from Lena she was used to her brother's antics. But she still smirked the same smirk that Damen wore just three minutes before.

"Detention on your first you remind me of Bei Fong" Damen grinned at that

"Why don't you go take a seat next to-" Pakku started

"I'll sit next to Lena over there seeing as she's got a spare seat next to her" Damen winked

Lena just rolled her eyes and stifiled laughter for the second time withen 6 minutes.

"How do you now her name and howcome her surname has been wiped off the registartion too?" (Their records were slowly forgotten as time went by it has been erased from view boy Toph's parents)

"Dunno magic I guess" Damen said wearing his family's trademark smirk. Lena wore tyhe same smirk while rolling her eyes as girls started swoonig over Damen the school's new bad boy with 15 minutes while he walked over to her with swagger and no self obbsession. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Unbenknownst to them they where being watched by a jealous girl called Midnight who was head over heels for Damen and at the same time thought Damen and Lena would make a great couple.(No this is not gonna be incest) What she didn't know is that Damen and Lena were non-identical twins

At break Damen and Lena were wandering round school until they reached the tryout notice board. It had advertisments for basketball tryouts

"Damen you should so totally tryout for basketball who knows you might the star on the team" Lena said

"I know I'd be awesome wouldn't I?"

"I should never compliment you again it boosts you ego to much" Lena joked

The both laughed unaware that once again they were being stalked but this time by a boy with messy brown hair gap teeth and brownish greyish eyes (Can you guess who he resembles? yup its meng) He was awed by Lena's laughter. His mother the new seer had told him he would marry a caring girl with green eyes when he would be older and Lena was the only girl with Gray eyes in the whole school.

Meanwhile Damen and Lena looked at another poster it was for track.

"Lena should so totally tryout for track who knows you might be the star on the team" Damen said in a high pitched girly voice

"Sound farmilliar" he added in his normal voice " But I seriosly mean it I'll only try out for Basketball if you do track Deal?"

"Deal" Lena said grinning

"Hey look theres a matial arts clube we should try out who knows-" Damen started

"We could be the stars on the team" Lena fineshed they both burst into laughter

"Now lets go I'm hungry"

"Yeah you need some meat to stuff your face with" Lena said knowingly

"Yeah now lets go quick or I shall die of hunger" Damen shouted halfway down the hall

"Well lets go" Lena was already ahead of Damen even though he had a head start.

Midnight was tsill watching them _those two are a great team _she thought and sighed.

At the basketball court (just making it up read along now) The next week, Damen and Lena had already got into Track and Basketball (still making every thing up from now on The school is called WhiteLotus High ) The team were having their first game of the season against the Fire Nation Ferrets their schools had 100 month war supposed to have been ended by Damen and Lena's father but they still had their occoasional fued and spats. Lena (who gotten into the cheerleading team thanks to her acrobatic skills she learnt some from her dad and some from her aunt Ty-Lee the one Ty-Lee taught her was only for self defense.) was cheering extra loudly everyone went quiet and looked at her it was soo quiet you could hear the crickets chirping. Damen smirked at her the only ones who saw the smirk were Zeke, Midnight and Lena she mumbled a sorry a sorry and sat down. Lena knew Damen wouldn't let this go for a very loooong time. He still had his amused expression so she could tell.

"Hey Lena you're in love with Damen aren't you, I thought you couldn't fall for anyone" Midnight said to Lena starting a new conversation.

"Me and Damen" Lena had to hold the urge to barf

"He's my brother we're twins" She laughed

"I thoguht all twins were meant to look the same2 Midnight said puzzeled

"Me and Damen are fraternal" Lena giggled

"uh.." Midnight had a blank expression on her face she clearly didn't know what fraternal meant

"It means we're non-identical" ena explained still amused

"Oh" Midnight said. Then she realised She still had a chance with Damen

Just then Damen and Zeke waled past Lena and Midnight.

Damen stopped.

"Hey Airhead 'Sup you like me so much you cheer for me I'm touched" Damen said and smirked

"Don't make me block you chi girls don't like people with sloppy arms" She smirked back blocking Damen's chi in his right arm

Midnight looked closeley and saw the resemblence she could see why those two had a good bond

"No fair you cheated" Damen pouted

"There wasn't any rules as far as I see" Lena smirked

"gimme a hug" Damen said

He stuck a kikck me note on her back and left chuckling.

When they reached the changing rooms (since they spent so much time with the girls no one was there they all wnet home) Zeke and Damen were casually conversing.

"Dude you were awesome out there" Zeke Said

"Thanks man" Said Damen

"So that loser chick Leela or whatever do you like her? Well if you do then don't she's a floozy and too ugly for you" Zeke stated really zeke thought the exact opposite he was heaqd over heels for her he loved everthing about her. Her smirk, her hairl her laugh her Stormy greyish Jade green eyes... hecouldn't stare at them withotu being hypnotized he was only saying those things about her because A he wanted to warn Damen off so he could keep her to himself and B If he played her he had to break her heart and his reputation wasn't worth it.

"Do you mean- Wait did you just insult her?" Damen askede outraged that anyone thoughty about his sister like glared daggers at Zeke unluckily Zeke didn't notice this sign of anger and carried on speaking as if he hated her

"Yes why do you ask?" He replied

"Cuz jerk." Damen growled lifting zeke up and pressing him agains the wall " No one talks about my baby sister like that and gets away with it. They usually end up in wheel chairs get that into your thick player skull"

"Okay dude I'm sorry I didn't even know she was you sister heck I didn't even know you were related.

"Cuz I'm feeling genorous I won't beat you to a pulp so I'll let you down but hurt me sisters feelings and I'll hunt you down" Damen stated hostilly

"But if she's your sister why are you in the same grade as her?" Zeke asked puzzeled

"We're fraternal twins" Damen said

"That means?..." Zeke asked

"Non identical twins"

"Oh"

The thing runnin through Zeke's head was how would he make Lena fall for him she was a kind of bad girl but didn't go for bad boys that made her a kind of bad girl she was never going to like him because he was the 2nd baddest boy in school now that Damen was here. Was she ever gonna fall for him?

**A/N Hey there every one sorry for the late up date it was because I wrote this chapter on my laptop so I had to type it all over again on the computer because my laptop don't have internet and I can't type it on my pc because it's always almost occupied and I don't like people reading over my should but in the futre for you guys I will type on my pc so updates are quicker**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Or there will be no chapter three (no kidding)press the lovley blue review button its awesome ciao so happy I've finished for today yay!**


	3. Fortunes and Almost Kisses

**Hola babes miss me? Well sorry I was away for so long I might do a double post in a while only if you review? You don't need to listen tyo me be wild because ... (Find it in the chapter because It will be in bold.) **

Lena, Midnight,Zeke and Damen were walking home when they passed building that said 'Meng's Fortunes'

"Hmm I wonder why that place is there bet no one visits it cuz it's bogus" Damen commented as they stopped in front of the little cosy looking shop

"Who knows Damen it could be fun" Lena said

"Remeber the last time you said that?" Damen said turning to look at her

"What happened?" Midnight asked her voice laced with curiosity

" I don't like to talk about it" Lena turned away her Dark hazel hair covering her eyes which were brimming with tears

"Lena I didn't mean to bring it up again I should be the one crying here, not you it wasn't your fault" Damen said soothingly

"But you- almost..." Lena said sobbing Damen wrapped his arm round her

"Shh it's okay sis" Damen cut her off before anything was spilled

"You okay now?" Damen asked Lena wiped her tears and smiled

"Yeah but you gotta make it up to me" Lena smirked

"Okay how?" Damen sighed

"Lets go to the seer store" Lena said she had him now

"Do we have to?" Damen whined

"Yeah you promised to make it up to me" she said adding puppy eyes for emphasis

"Guys help me... please" Damen whined using the same puppy dog face that Lena was using before

"You did promise her" Midnight began

"Midnight's right " Zeke stated

"Thanks alot mr. Playboy and you too Twilight"Damen began

"And you" Damen turned to Lena in a joking angry voice "Your manipulative evil little Toph In Training (see what Toph In Training 's anitials spell)

"Angry that you didn't get your way?" Lena smirked leaning against the door frame of the shop. Little did she know in Zeke's head he was drooling over Lena's seductive pose **(A/N his thoughts not mine.)**

"Shutup" Damen replied

The group walked into the shop and were hit with many sweet and sickly smelling fragrants. A boy walked up he was the same boy that was spying on Lena and Damen earlier on before lunch.

"Welcome to Meng's Fortunes" He said bowing politely "My names Leon" He added then he realised who they were and most importantly who was there with them. He dropped the bowl with scented candles Lena and Leon both rushed to get it and caught it at the same time. Leon blushed a light shade of pink.

"Uhh hi" He said nervously

"Hey I'm Lena this Damen" She said pointing to her brother "And that's Midnight and Zeke" Lena carried on

"Yeah whatever now where's this fortune teller lady I want to prove to my baby sister here that the futre seeing things are a complete bogus" Damen said boredly

"Damen manners" hissed Lena into his ears at that moment Meng walked in she took one look at Damen and said

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it - self-inflicted."

"But - you didn't read my palms or anything." Damen said

"I didn't need to. It's written all over your face." She said in a monotone

"Thanks alot" Damen said sarcastically

Lena giggled

**(A/N recognise this scene it's from episode 14 the fortuneteller I loved that bit) **

"Aaah young lady it is your turn" Meng said turning to Lena

"Let's go" Lena said following Meng

Meanwhile with everyone else.

"Soo" Zeke started "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably dumb stuff for sure like who she's gonna marry and how many babies she's gonna have" Damen replied

"That's not boring it's sweet and would be interesting to know" Midnight said completely disagreeing with Damen

"Well I gotta go look for the toilets" Zeke said walking off. He then happened to cross the room where Lena and Meng were talking.

"Do you see anything in my love life" Lena asked that caught Zeke intrest

"Yes you will marry a very powerful fighter you may not like him at first but very soon you will see him in a new light." meng replied

"Tell me more" Lena said excitedly

"He is tall and has brown eyes and he will choose you to be his out of the many he could have" Meng replied

That was enough for Zeke it described him in any way Lena would fall in love with him he walked back smiling goofily.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break" Midnight said suggestively raising her brows smiling she had picked up on Zeke's crush on Lena three months before and she had confronted him about it she knew he would deny it though she was his cousin after all.

"Yeah when I was in there-" Zeke started

"We don't wanna know" Damen said

"What were you two doing while I was at the bathroom?" Zeke asked suspiciously

"Nothing" Midnight replied a little to quickly she blushed actually their argument had led to an almost kiss.

Damen just looked up at Zeke and smirked.

"Yeah nothing why?" He said smoothly but he felt any thing but smooth his heart was racing and pounding in his chest maybe he was developing a crush on Midnight...

No the last time he crushed on someone it ended up badly and it had something to do withy the accident Lena was talking about...

With the girl of his dreams he didn't want to remeber...

The one who almost killed Lena.

He swore he wouldn't crush on anyone again but maybe Midnight was different?

**A/N thank you for reading I hope there are no peeking toms out there that just peek in and read my story but don't **

**Leave a review for if you do review and find**

_**Alles ist gut so lange do wild bist **_ **oh well I put that there for a reason maybe you can remeber it's german though and this is the motto from my favourite cartoon Die Wilden Kerle. Anyway if you review I'll make sure I will do a triple up date. for chapters**

**4, 5 & 6**

**8,9&10**

**AND**

**16,17&18**

**SOO**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssse**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey hey hey everybody!**

***Glares of pure hatred being directed at me***

**Okay I haven't been on in like sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo many months I am so sorry. **

** I am going to rewrite this story, but I am focusing on ****_'The Glam Life'_**** right now. Soooooo sorry, Thank you guys so much for your patience I really really****_ really _****appreciate it.**

**_ Much love,_**

**Liz xoxox**


End file.
